


Partners

by lexarga



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I love these two dorks they deserve to be happy okay, Other, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, marichat fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexarga/pseuds/lexarga
Summary: In which Adrien uwus into the fourth dimension.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Platonic Marichat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Partners

It was a rare occurrence for Adrien to be stepping out of his car in front of Collège Françoise Dupont so late. It was even rarer for him to be late enough to see Marinette sprinting toward the stairs, almost tripping over her feet when she finally stopped at the base to catch her breath. Adrien smiled at the sight, Marinette was always so diligent and organized, but also somehow late for class more often than not; that had always intrigued Adrien, maybe even endeared him, to a point. He was about to approach her to say hello when he caught sight of the charm attached to the zipper on her backpack: A small Chat Noir plush, still dangling a little from all the running.  
His eyes went starry for a moment and his heart did a backflip when he realized this meant that Marinette apparently liked his superhero self enough to have his merch hanging off her school bag. When he steadied himself she was halfway up the stairs. He followed suit and met her at the top, tapping her shoulder lightly.  
“Hey, Marinette!” He cheerfully greeted, trying not to beam too hard.  
Despite the warning tap on her shoulder, Marinette still flinched a little too hard when Adrien spoke. She fumbled with her words and finally managed “H- hi, Adrien! what ar— when— how are you doing?”, not without some difficulty. He chuckled fondly.  
“I’m alright, thanks. Couldn’t help but notice the charm on your bag,” he said, trying to stifle a cocky smile “is that Chat Noir?”  
Marinette blushed slightly, “Oh, yeah!” She slung her backpack off her shoulder to show Adrien the plush “I got it online last week.”  
“Are you a fan?” A small smirk made its way into his face  
“I wouldn’t— well, he— I was going to get a matching ladybug, but it was sold out…” She tripped over her words slightly. “So he gets to hang out all alone on my bag for a while until they restock” She smiled nervously. Adrien started to wonder if she was ashamed of him— Of being a Chat Noir fan.  
“What’s wrong with only Chat?” He tried to sound teasing, but the worry seeped through his words.  
“No! nothing’s wrong with Chat! I mean, he’s my frie— favourite! I am a fan! He is really... cool.” she smiled softly while still looking for excuses to cover up her almost disclosing that Chat Noir was her friend. Adrien could not help but jump up and down internally. Marinette considered him her friend! Not that they were not friends already, but knowing she cared about both of his alter egos and thought of him as a friend as Adrien and Chat Noir filled his chest with a warm, fuzzy feeling.  
“Sounds like you really like him, huh?” He said after Marinette was done patching up excuses over excuses.  
“I— yeah. Yeah, I think he’s a good hero.” She was smiling wider now “But I can’t have him hanging around without his lady, can I?” Adrien’s heart did a backflip. Of course she would think about that; she was always on top of everything. He thought about Ladybug and chuckled warmly once again. “You definitely can’t.”  
The bell rang and they both ran to class, Adrien made a mental note to look for that Ladybug charm.

That evening, Marinette sat at her desk working on some French homework when she heard a knock on her trapdoor. She stood up, startled at first, but relaxed when she heard a familiar voice muffled through the ceiling, asking if anyone was home.  
“Sorry, can’t open the door.” She started, holding back laughter “Sometimes stray cats get inside.”  
A low gasp was heard from the other side, “You wound me, princess.” He feigned hurt, “Would a mere stray cat ask so nicely to be let in?”  
Marinette rolled her eyes, but finally unlocked the trapdoor to let in the leather-clad hero, who dropped onto her floor with a show-off-y pose, one of his hands on the floor and the other holding his staff in the air. Marinette stifled a giggle.  
“Good evening, princess. I hope you are doing well tonight.” He smiled at her through the act of excessive chivalry and took her hand in his to kiss it. She took it away, pretending to be flustered, and a small laugh escaped her. “Hi, Chat,” she sat back at her desk, turning her chair to face him. “What’s up? I was just working on some homework.”  
Chat made himself at home and sat on her chaise longue, crossing his legs. It didn’t take him long to spot her school bag resting against her desk on the floor.  
“Well, rumor has it you have a really cool new charm on your backpack.” He finally let himself show the cockiest smirk in his arsenal. "And I wanted to see if it resembles the real thing." He stood up and approached the bag inquisitively to analyze the plush.  
Marinette rolled her eyes and blushed lightly as he grabbed it and posed as he looked at it. "I suppose it pales in comparison?" she said. Chat turned to look at her and winked, "Aw, you really think so?" he laughed. "He does look a bit lonely, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Well, there was a matching Ladybug, but when I bought it they were out of stock." She got up from the chair to sit down next to Chat on the floor. "I guess she has more fans than you, huh?" She teased.  
"Not you though, right, princess?" He didn't miss a beat, "I know you're my biggest fan."  
"Sure, whatever you say." She laughed and ruffled his hair. "I'll be president of the Chat Noir fan club." Chat chuckled "Glad to know I can always count on you.” They both laughed some more and gradually settled into a small silence; warm smiles on their faces, looking at the plush charm.  
“Oh!” Chat exclaimed suddenly, “I almost forgot. I have a gift for you.” He reached into his suit pocket and fished out a small doll with a keyring attached to its head by a string.  
Marinette's eyes widened. "You didn't."  
"I did." He smiled even wider.  
"Where did you even get it? They were out of—"  
"A superhero has his ways, princess."  
She grabbed the Ladybug charm from his hands and stared at it. The tiny pigtails and the blue button eyes stared back with an expression of kindness no doll should have. She looked back up at Chat and saw that same look in her partner's eyes. Her chest swelled and she lunged forward to hug him.  
"Thank you so much, Chat."  
He hugged her back just as excitedly, "I'm glad you like it, Marinette."  
They let go and he stood up to leave. "Well, my errand here is done. I'll leave you to your homework."  
"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me."  
"Anything so little Chat won't be lonely anymore," he joked, "and anything for my best friend." He smiled again.  
Marinette smiled back. "I'm really happy we're friends."  
Chat readied his staff to lift him out of the room. "Me too."  
He left jumping out into the bright Paris night, and left Marinette smiling down at the small charm as she hooked it next to its partner, where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my tumblr, but I'm super excited to post some more stuff on here!  
> Love to hear all kinds of (constructive) feedback :3


End file.
